Indexing services can be used on a computer to create a catalog or “index” to searchable information. The information typically consists of references to files on the computer's file system and text that is found in those files. For example, an index can be created for word processing documents that are identified by their document name, including the file path, and searchable text that is extracted from the content of the corresponding word processing documents. After the index is created, a user can review the search results to locate the word processing documents that include the specified key search term.